Day of Sweets
by HecateA
Summary: Angelina takes her Quidditch career and all its requirements very seriously—but not today; not on her birthday. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Day of Sweets**

Being a professional Quidditch player was a lot of work. If it weren't so damned fun, it might even change the accuracy with which one could refer to Quidditch as simply a "game." Angelina had known this going in to her contract with the Appleby Arrows, and Oliver had warned her. Going pro entailed hours of training, drills, away games, time spent with fans, injuries, recovery, sports psychology, time on the road… What Angelina hadn't expected was the nutritional and dietary work that would go into it. Angelina was now being asked questions about her protein and fibre intake that she honestly wouldn't have been able to answer before she'd been recruited; there were diet plans and nutritional recommendations everywhere. But like everything else the Arrows threw at her: Angelina did it. She was determined to thrive, to do well, to perform at the highest possible level.

But not today.

"Happy birthday," Katie whispered in her ear sweetly, snaking her arms around Angelina's neck and resting her head on her chest as soon as she sensed Angelina waking up.

"Thanks babe," she replied. Angelina's arm curled around her with that instinctive protectiveness Katie elicited.

"Alicia thought I should stay in bed to keep you warm," Katie said. "She's just showering now. As soon as you're ready, we'll get going."

"I've been ready for weeks," Angelina grinned.

She got ready in record time as a result, barely taking the time to kiss Alicia as she came out of the bathrooms. She had to forcefully remind herself that Katie probably had a day of activities planned and that Alicia would probably make an effort and wear that denim skirt that drove Angelina mad. She slowed down and took the time to line her eyes with eyeliner, twist her braids up into a bun…

Katie and Alicia had filled their flat with balloons—well, their London flat anyways. The one where Alicia lived, a stone's throw away from her internship at the broommaker's on Diagon Alley. They had another crashpad in Appleby closer to Angelina's work, and Katie rented in Nottingham where she had a position at a day school for wizarding children. They didn't teach flying there, but Katie loved children and was happy with the experience she was getting.

"You're both ridiculous," Angelina said, swatting at one of the many balloons hanging from the ceiling.

"And you're worth it," Alicia said, snaking an arm around her waist.

They had the lift to themselves on their way down and then they made their way through Muggle London. Katie held onto Angelina's arm and Alicia laced their fingers together. They took up most of the sidewalk, but it was early enough that other than a few joggers and dog-walkers there weren't many people out anyways.

The bakery, however? Oh, _that_ was open.

That was open and it was Angelina's one and only wish, every year.

As they got closer and closer, Angelina felt herself salivate more and more. It was ridiculously Pavlovian, but Angelina didn't care. And when Ali pulled open the door of the bakery and Angelina stepped in, the smells of cream, puffed pastry, sugar, bread, boiling sugar, melted chocolate, strawberry jam, cake… oh, it _all _hit her at once. She froze in place, looking at the display case overflowing turnovers, cinnamon twists, éclairs, tartlets, donuts, danishes, and deluxe cupcakes.

"Go on then," Ali said, squeezing her hand. "Splurge."

"Oh, I will," Angelina promised.

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Hogwarts; Shipping War

**Individual Challenge(s): **lack Ribbon; Black Ribbon Redux; Gryffindor MC (x3); 3rd Rule Bribery (HP Edition) (Y); Poly Bribery; Seeds; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Love); Themes & Things B (Joy); Themes and Things C (Blanket); The 3rd Rule; Ways to the Heart; Ethinc and Present (Y); Rian-Russo Inversion (Y); Flags and Ribbons (Y); Short Jog; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux (Y)

**Word Count: 572**

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet/Katie Bell

**List (Prompt): **Spring Big List (Baked Goods)


End file.
